Night Confession
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Di luar terasa dingin, ditambah lagi musim hujan yang pekat akan hawa dingin. Tapi melihatmu yang bersenang-senang di dalam, jauh lebih dingin. Lee Seookmin x Hong Jisoo / [SeokSoo] / GS! [2nd relay Challenge]


_**Night Confession**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GenderSwitch for Jisoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _Written by :_

Aestas7 | Brie Apel | FahChan | Gasuga | Jihan_soonhoon | Kaereosami | Kayshone | Loveedensor

.

 ** _nb. paragraf dengan huruf italic merupakan flashback_**

* * *

Jisoo hanya merapatkan jaketnya sendiri dalam diam. Matanya menelisik jauh, menatap belasan orang di balik kaca kedai, penuh kehangatan dan senyum ceria.

Ia melipat bibirnya kedalam. Membiarkan hidungnya memerah menahan dingin. Biarlah ia menggigil, biarlah ia membeku, biarlah ia menahan sakit sendirian.

Itu teman-temannya, yang sedang bersuka cita dibalik kaca tersebut adalah kawan-kawan baiknya. Mengabaikannya tanpa ada niatan meliriknya.

"Tidak mau masuk?" seseorang menarik telapak tangannya dan memasukkan dalam saku jaketnya. Tangan hangat itu menggenggam jemarinya yang hampir membeku. Jisoo hanya menggeleng, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalari permukaan kulitnya. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan penuh keyakinan. Meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa karena Seokmin?" Jisoo memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia menunduk dan kembali menatap ke balik kaca kedai tersebut.

Namun saat itu ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia hanya bisa terpaku tanpa minatan berbuat apapun. Ia melihatnya, Jisoo melihatnya.

 _Lee Seokmin menatapnya, dari balik kaca yang menjadi penghalang diantara keduanya._

Jisoo merasakan tangannya menghangat, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Mata kelam itu masih memandangnya yang langsung di putus oleh Jisoo sendiri. Dia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, mencoba melepas genggaman milik pria itu, dan dengan pelan berkata, "Ugh mungkin lain kali, ibuku menelepon, hehe." mencoba menerbitkan cengiran jenaka.

"Sampai nanti." ucapnya seraya pergi dan melambaikan tangan. Tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang menatapnya sendu.

* * *

"Seokmin- _ah_ , hei aku memanggilmu sedari tadi. Kau melihat apa?" salah satu sahabatnya menelisik keluar yang tak ada apapun, tak ada siapapun. Lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Mian, hehe. Dan—Ya! Itu minumanku kembalikan _Hyung_!" teriaknya sembari merengek.

"Wow Seok, kukira kau memang tak tahu umur ya. Hentikan teriakanmu dan belilah minum sendiri. Kupikir kau tak semiskin itu." ucapan pedas itu terlahir dari _noona_ -nya sendiri, Lee Jihoon.

Seokmin mengalah, mengambil lagi minuman yang ia butuhkan ketika tak sengaja netranya masih menangkap satu sosok yang begitu bersinar dengan berjalan pelan. Menjauh.

Seokmin berbisik.

 _"Aku merindukanmu."_

* * *

Jisoo terus menjauh dari kedai itu. Membiarkan langkah kakinya membawanya pergi.

Hingga kaki lelah melangkah. Jisoo baru sadar ia telah sampai pada taman yang tak jauh dari kedai tadi. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu, pertemua pertama dengannya. Saksi bisu, hatinya ditambat olehnya. Dan saksi bisu hatinya hancur berkeping.

Seketika bayangan masa lalu itu terlintas kembali.

.

 _Jisoo baru saja pulang dari kelas sorenya. Inginnya ia langsung pulang. Namun saat melewati taman ia melihat segerombolan pemuda sedang bermain basket._

 _Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang tertawa keras karena berhasil memasukkan bola di ring lawan._

 _Jisoo tertawa kecil, ikut tertular tawa si pemuda._

" _Jisoo-ya!" seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya dari seberang lapangan basket. Jisoo balas melambai dan berlari kecil dengan memotong lapangan basket. Tanpa memikirkan kalau itu berbahaya._

" _Ya! Awas!" Jisoo berhenti dari larinya. Matanya membola saat sebuah bola melayang menuju ke arahnya._

" _Jisoo-ya!" Jisoo bisa mendengarkan teriakan Jeonghan—gadis yang memanggilnya tadi—, tapi tubuhnya membeku, bukan karena bola itu mengenainya._

 _Namun karena pelukan seseorang._

" _Gwenchanayo?" Jisoo mengerjabkan matanya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi._

" _Ya! Seokmin-ah! Gwenchanayo?" teman-teman dari pemuda yang menolongnya menghampiri keduanya._

" _Senang sekali menolong pujaan hati!" seolah tak paham situasi teman dari Seokmin malah menggodanya. Otomatis Jisoo menatap pemuda yang barusan berbicara._

" _Nde?" tanya Jisoo padanya._

" _Eh? A-aniya Jisoo-sunbae." pemuda bermata sipit itu mengelak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan mengaduk saat pinggangnya dicubit oleh seorang gadis dengan mata yang tak kalah sipitnya._

 _._

 _Sejak senja itu, disengaja ataupun tidak, intensitas bertemu keduanya semakin meningkat. Entah berpapasan di tempat parkir, bersenggolan di tengah ramainya kantin sekolah, berebut buku yang sama di perpustakaan dan bahkan di kedai bingsoo langganan Jisoo._

 _Gadis Hong itu lama-lama heran; lebih menjurus ke curiga._

" _Apa dia mengikutiku?" tanyanya dalam hati tiap kali ia melihat batang hidung pemuda yang pernah menolongnya tempo hari._

 _Saking seringnya, suatu hari di kantin, usai menyelesaikan makan siang ia mendatangi meja adik kelasnya itu yang terletak di seberang tempatnya makan bersama dua sahabatnya; Jeonghan dan Seungcheol._

" _Bisa kita bicara sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya gugup pada pemuda yang tengah terhenyak itu; pun dengan teman-temannya. Membuat telapak tangan Jisoo semakin berkeringat dingin di sana._

 _Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya resah sebab tak kunjung mendapat jawaban._

" _Ah sepertinya kau sedang tak ingin diganggu ya. Baiklah aku pergi saja dulu." beberapa waktu kemudian ia berujar dengan terbata; canggung. Sebelum menjauh dari meja itu._

 _Ketika ia berbalik wajahnya memerah. Ia malu tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak bertemu seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal baik. Detak jantungnya bertalu lebih cepat dan pernapasannya sedikit sesak karena itu. Terlalu sibuk membuatnya kembali normal hingga ia abai akan panggilan si pemuda di belakangnya._

 _Di lain sisi, Seokmin segera menelan roti isi dalam mulutnya lalu menenggak cepat jus jeruk yang berada paling dekat dengan tangannya setelah mendapat geplakan keras di bahu dari sahabatnya._

 _Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kantin untuk mengejar kakak kelas yang sudah lama ia perhatikan. Berulang kali ia memanggil namun gadis itu tak juga berhenti dan berbalik. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia akhirnya berlari untuk menggapainya. Persetan dengan larangan berlarian di koridor sekolah._

" _Sun...bae..." pemuda Lee itu terengah setelah tangannya mampu memegang bahu si gadis Hong, membawa tubuh yang lebih tua berhadapan dengannya._

" _Taman kota." Ia berujar sembari mengatur nafas. Jisoo mengerutkan kening bingung tanpa kata._

" _Mari bertemu di taman kota sepulang sekolah."_

" _Jadi, selama ini kau menguntitku?" tanya Jisoo tanpa basa basi. Ia bersidekap di sebelah vending machine dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke hoobae-nya._

" _Ti-tidak kok! Sun-sunbae percaya diri sekali!" sambar Seokmin asal karena kehilangan kata-kata._

" _Oh ya? Lalu selama ini apa? Aku melihatmu di segala penjuru sekolah, sampai-sampai aku merasa akan melihatmu saat aku pergi ke toilet." cecar Jisoo._

" _Uh."_

 _Batin Seokmin berkecamuk. Ia ingin cepat-cepat lari dari situasi menyebalkan seperti ini. Selama ini dia hanya mengikuti Jisoo karena kebetulan ia memiliki waktu luang, dan Jisoo kebetulan Jisoo muncul di depannya. Ia tidak menguntit, sungguh._

 _Di lain sisi, Seokmin juga ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Kekagumannya kepada Jisoo lah yang mendasari perilaku Seokmin selama ini. Awalnya Seokmin hanya mengikuti Jisoo ketika gadis itu sedang menuju perpustakaan, tetapi tanpa sadar kebiasaan berlanjut ke hal-hal kecil yang Jisoo lakukan, seperti pergi ke ruang guru._

" _Kalau begitu jangan ikuti aku lagi. Aku membencinya." ucap Jisoo lugas dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Seokmin._

 _Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia harus menahan sunbae-nya._

" _Sunbae—"_

" _Oh iya, aku menyukaimu. Tapi itu dulu. Terimakasih dan semoga harimu menyenangkan, Lee Seokmin." Jisoo berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang saat mengatakannya, dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Seokmin._

" _SUNBAE!" Seokmin berteriak sambil meraih tangan Jisoo._

" _Lepaskan." Jisoo berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Seokmin._

" _Dengarkan aku." Seokmin berkata dengan nada serius dan berhasil membuat gadis di depannya diam dalam sekejab. Seokmin mengambil napas dan membuangnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang menghantuinya._

" _Dengarkan aku baik-baik, nanti temui aku di taman ini pukul delapan malam. Aku akan menunggu sunbae di kursi itu." Seokmin berkata sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan air mancur di taman._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah datang." Jisoo melepas lengannya dari dekapan Seokmin dan mulai berjalan menjauh._

" _AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGU SUNBAE SAMPAI SUNBAE DATANG. DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN KURSI ITU SAMPAI AKU MELIHAT WAJAH SUNBAE DENGAN MATAKU SENDIRI." Seokmin berteriak dengan keras berharap sunbae yang dia sukai dari dulu mendengar apa yang dia katakan._

" _Dasar laki-laki gila."_

 _._

 _Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi gadis ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan puluhan soal-soal di atas kertas. Menimang, menghitung, mencari rumus, hitung ulang, hapus lagi. Ia mengerang frustasi seolah angka-angka disana berterbangan dan hilang diterpa angin, tergantikan oleh wajah seseorang. Ia mendesah, mematikan lampu belajarnya dan meraih coat di gantungan tak jauh darinya._

 _Ia berjalan keluar dan menyadari hujan yang tinggal jejaknya. Petrichor itu masih menguar, menenangkan hatinya._

 _Ia hanya berjalan terus, menuju taman._

 _Tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia melongok kesana kemari seperti orang bodoh. Ia berkeliling kemudian, tiada seorang pun setelah hujan mereda berkeliaran sepertinya._

 _Hari semakin larut, ia merapatkan coatnya dan menggeritkan giginya marah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mendapatkan pesan dari sahabatnya. Membuat hawa disekitarnya memanas, panas akan amarah._

 _ **Kudengar kau diajak ke taman oleh seokmin benar?**_

 _ **Hong Jisoo ia sedang terkena dare**_ _!_

" _Berengsek Lee Seokmin!" harapannya pupus. Ia mengingat bagaimana Seokmin mengajaknya, memaksanya. Dan inilah faktanya? Ia menggigil pilu, menendang kerikil-kerikil tak berdosa dengan penuh amarah._

 _Ia akan bicara dengan Seokmin besok._

 _._

 _Jisoo sekarang berada di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu Sosok Seokmin menampakkan batang hidungnya. Setelah sekitar 10 menit ia menunggu akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu datang juga._

" _Ya! Seokmin-ssi! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." dengan secepat kilat ditariknya tangan Seokmin menuju ke taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi._

" _Ada apa sebenarnya Jisoo-sunbae? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini ingin berbicara denganku?"_

" _Diam! Biarkan aku bicara dan kau jangan menyela perkataanku!" Jisoo menarik napas dalam dan kemudian mulai membuka suara lagi._

" _Aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu kau mendekatiku karena kau terkena dare. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Tapi kuharap kau jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi. Sebisa mungkin jika kita bertemu atau berpapasan anggaplah kita dua orang tak saling kenal. Sudah itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku permisi dulu."_

 _Jisoo pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata panjang yang telah mengganggu pikirannya sejak semalam dan meninggalkan Seokmin yang sedari tadi diam mematung karena ucapan Jisoo._

 _._

 _Jisoo sudah berbelok di koridor antara kantin dan ruang kelas saat pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal._

 _Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya tanpa harus berbalik. Ia—entah kenapa merasa kenal betul akan bau parfum yang orang di belakangnya gunakan. Lee Seokmin._

 _Jisoo berniat menghentakkan tangannya, tapi suara Seokmin mendahului._

" _Jisoo-sunbae, kau salah paham. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku—"_

" _Sudah, Seok. Aku tidak mau dengar. Tidak ada yang harus kudengarkan juga." potong Jisoo, suaranya masih selembut biasanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa panas yang menjalari kerongkongan sampai kepalanya._

" _Tapi sunbae salah paham tentangku, dan aku mau menjelaskan!" Seokmin memaksa dengan tangan yang lebih kuat lagi menahan pergelangan tangan Jisoo._

" _Lepaskan! Aku tidak peduli ini kesalah-pahaman atau bukan. Aku tidak mau peduli. Lagi pula kau siapaku sampai berani melakukan ini, ha?! Kita bahkan tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa!"_

 _Jisoo itu tidak suka dipaksa._

* * *

Jisoo masih merasakan perih itu, ia merasa sudah dibohongi. Padahal, ia sendiri yang dengan jelas sudah menolak penjelasan Seokmin.

Kata 'tidak penting' masih ia tanamkan dalam-dalam di hatinya, agar pertahannya tidak goyah sama sekali. Tapi nyatanya, ia merasakan kesakitan dan kepedihan itu. Ia selalu merasa dipermainkan ketika melihat Seokmin.

Bukan keinginannya, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Jisoo duduk pada sebuah bangku taman yang menghadapkan langsung dirinya dengan ring basket. Menatapi ring basket itu tanpa berniat melakukan apa-apa.

Jisoo lelah sekali rasanya.

Menahan rasa sakit yang tidak seharusnya ada. Lagipula, sejak kapan ia mau peduli dengan orang seperti Seokmin?

Ya, dan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah si berengsek Lee Seokmin.

Jisoo ingat, sesaat perasaannya pernah ada untuk Seokmin. Ia merasa harus mencoba lebih menyukai adik tingkatnya itu. Karena yah, rasa suka bisa datang kapan saja karena terbiasa. Dan saat Seokmin terbiasa berada di sekelilingnya, ia sedikit merasa suka, karena terbiasa.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku saat kau salah paham, _sunbae_." seketika leher jenjang Jisoo menoleh, netranya melebar seraya menedekatnya pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan. Jisoo terkejut, merasakan tangannya semakin dingin dan bergetar.

 _Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa sampai disini, bukankah—_

"Aku berlari mengejarmu." suara Seokmin menginterupsi keterkejutannya, seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang Jisoo pikirkan.

"Untuk apa?" suara Jisoo agak bergetar, efek dingin dan sisa keterkejutannya tadi.

"Menjelaskan."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Hening yang diiringi suara angin yang sesekali lewat sampai Seokmin tiba-tiba melerai keheningan. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ini adalah waktunya.

"Aku tidak mau perasaanku semakin kacau jika aku tetap diam saja seperti ini. Ini sudah tiga bulan dan aku sudah tidak kuat, _sunbae_."

Jisoo membuang wajahnya ke depan, enggan menatap Seokmin yang kini mendekat. Berjongkok tepat di depannya, dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada kedua sisi bangku yang Jisoo duduki. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, sampai Jisoo harus mundur dan kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Tidak—"

"Kau salah paham dan aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaanku lagi dengan terus diam saja. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa. Apa itu cukup untukmu agar bisa diam dan mendengarkanku? Jangan menolak perasaanku lagi, aku tidak mau ditolak lagi." Seokmin memelas, mencoba menatap mata Jisoo yang terus bergerilya kemana saja, asal tidak menatapnya. Ia tahu Jisoo juga sakit hati.

"Aku menyukaimu, mengagumimu. Aku tidak bohong untuk semuanya. Mendekatimu, mengikutimu, menunggumu disini kala itu, aku tidak bohong sama sekali. Aku serius padamu, _Sunbae_."

Jisoo masih tidak mau melihatnya.

"Dan untuk _dare_ yang kau maksud itu, aku sudah memikirkannya." Seokmin tertawa kecil, lalu menunduk. Menatap lutut tertutup Jisoo yang sangat ramping dan menawan.

"Iya, aku memang terkena _dare_. _Dare_ untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu. Bukan malah untuk mendekatimu, mempermainkanmu. Apakah wajahku mirip seorang bajingan seperti itu?"

Seokmin kembali menatap Jisoo. Memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jisoo, dingin.

"Kau salah paham akan semua itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu, _Sunbae_." Katanya lembut, senyum tulusnya mengembang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ada saat kau bilang akan menungguku di sini?"Jisoo bersua.

Kali ini Seokmin yang terkejut, netranya melebar juga.

"Kau ke sini? Malam itu kau ke sini untuk menemuiku lagi?" sebuah pertanyaan balik Jisoo dapat. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian membuang wajahnya lagi.

"Ah benarkah?" Seokmin tertawa kecil lagi, kali ini tawanya terdengar lebih ikhlas.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Waktu itu aku basah kuyup, kepalaku pusing, dan Mingyu memaksaku untuk pulang. Dia bilang percuma kalau aku tetap di sini. Kau tidak akan datang karena hujan. Aku sudah bersikeras menunggumu, tapi Mingyu memaksa, ia bilang akan melaporkanku pada _Appa_ , yasudah aku iyakan.

Jeda sesaat sebelum senyuman lebar itu menghiasi bibirnya, "Tapi ternyata kau kesini lagi. Aku senang, _Sunbae_ , walaupun setelahnya kau salah paham dan kita jadi saling diam."

Jisoo mendengus, menepis tangan Seokmin yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia berniat berdiri tapi bahunya ditahan lagi oleh Seokmin.

" _Sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak bohong. Maafkan aku, aku salah karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Aku minta maaf sekali." Dalam hatinya, Seokmin memanjat do'a pada Yang Maha Kuasa, tak ingin lagi ia merasa diabaikan dan membuat hatinya sakit. Setidaknya, ia dimaafkan oleh gadis di depannya, gadis yang disayanginya.

Jisoo mendengus lagi, menepis kedua tangan Seokmin. Entah karena udara atau apa, ia merasa pipinya menghangat. Dan Seokmin melihatnya.

"Iya aku maafkan." Katanya singkat dan cepat. Masih tanpa melihat pada pemuda di depannya.

"Benarkah?" Seokmin bertanya sekali lagi, berniat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jisoo mengangguk dua kali. Dan Seokmin tersenyum, setidaknya satu bebannya sudah terlepas.

" _Sunbae_ , bisa lihat aku?"

Dengan ragu Jisoo menoleh, sedikit menunduk menatap wajah Seokmin yang tersenyum padanya. Rasanya, ia rindu sekali pada wajah pemuda itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah menawannya, rasanya seperti Jisoo sudah jatuh sangat dalam pada pesona seorang Lee Seokmin. Jisoo tidak mengerti, perasaannya sendiri membingungkan.

" _Sunbae_ , mau tidak, jadi pacarku?"

* * *

 **N.**

Haloo, kembali lagi sesuai janji kami wkwkwkwk. Jisoo Seokmin sudah mewarnai hari minggu sebelum senin –malam senin, sih. akakakakak.

Ndak banyak cincay, kami segenap keluarga besar grup Tong Sampah Seventeen mengucapkan terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya, atas review dan antusiasme(?) para pembaca yang pastinya sangat baik hati karena mau membaca cerita amatir kami XD XD

Tunggu project kami selanjutnya ya~ Salam olahraga*plak

-kayshone-

* * *

 **Omake**

Halte bus dipenuhi oleh siwa-siswi yang tengah berteduh dari hujan, sekalian menunggu bus untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di sana, ada Jisoo yang melirik jam tangannya setiap semenit sekali. Raut wajah kalemnya sekarang terlihat cemas.

Tadi Seokmin bilang tunggu saja di halte, dalam lima belas menit ia akan menyusul. Tapi sampai setengah jam, dan sampai dua kali bus yang mengarah ke rumahnya datang, pemuda itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Jisoo gemas, ia tidak suka dibuat khawatir oleh pemuda yang bertingkah seperti kuda itu.

Mengeluarkan ponsel, Jisoo menekan _speed dial_ nomor satunya, tapi sebelum nada tunggu tersambung, pinggangnya sudah dipeluk erat oleh dua buah lengan kekar yang amat dikenalnya.

"Sayang aku kedinginan." Lalu Jisoo menggeplak kepala Seokmin yang basah dengan ponselnya. Memarahi pemuda itu agar tidak lagi-lagi menerobos hujan dan membuat dirinya basah kuyup seperti sekarang.

Ia benci melihat Seokmin pacarnya, sakit. Ia benci—yang tidak benar-benar benci, sih—melihat Seokmin harus meringkuk kedinginan akibat terkena hujan.

Ia mau Seokmin-nya tetap hangat, dan memeluknya adalah opsi pertama yang dipilihnya.

.


End file.
